


Look at me

by Solrey



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Jihoon has a great body, Love, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, honestly yoonhoon isn't good for my heart, idk what to tag, smirking yoonbin gets me weak, yoonbin loves the other's body very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Jihoon is a tease and Yoonbin likes to watch to a certain degree before he gets involved.





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> What did I do. I have no idea.   
Enjoy this smut without a real plot lmao.
> 
> This is co-created by my wife @ii_seikatsu on twitter, this roughly was created one night when we talked about Yoonhoon and I used what we wrote to base a One-shot on. So blame not only me okay? Hahaha. 
> 
> As always: This is a work of fiction and I, as the writer, wrote this without feeling sexualy attracted to them. Move on and stay cool kids.

Now how did they end up in this situation? Yoonbin just sitting while silently watching his boyfriend undress right in front of him.

How Jihoon just stood there in front of him, his shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders, his pants disappearing under it, made him hot. A way to big shirt which was actually Yoonbin’s, god who invented the boyfriend clothing trend, it wasn’t good for his sanity. Yoonbin’s eyes scanned the man right before him, seeing how he slips slowly out his socks, bending just the right way for Yoonbin to look at the older’s ass. The way Jihoon’s undies framed this well rounded ass perfectly, showing off how good it looked and the elder knew exactly what he was doing, Yoonbin catching the little smirk he did. If this was what they would do now, Yoonbin was more than happy to obligate. He liked the view, liked in what direction it was going. 

Jihoon slowly comes up again, in his eyes a mischievous glint, licking his lips while locking his eyes with Yoonbin’s. Without them saying a word, both knew what would follow next, what they wanted from each other. With slow steps he closed the distance between them, with one of his hands slowly rising his shirt while he had his other hand in his hair, his eyes portraying the lust he felt. Jihoon knew how sexy he was, what affect he had on the younger – how his boyfriend marvelled the sight.

Yoonbin smirks at the show he gets. His sexy boyfriend wiggling, touching his own skin at the right places, just enough to tease him. Teasing his wild imagination of how his boyfriend would look like under that sinful long shirt, not that he didn’t knew but it still affected him greatly, Jihoon was just a different level of sexiness. He couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over what was just a few meters away from him, smirking at the exposed collarbone, the messy hair that parted just right over the forehead – the way Jihoon was licking his lips. The older was a walking sin.

Yoonbin liked the show he got.

Jihoon felt a little flustered at the way his boyfriend scanned him, the hunger for him so clearly in the younger’s eyes, he wanted nothing more than finally get to it; but he stopped himself. Tonight, he would tease the younger, make him loose the cool attitude he had and tease him long enough to make him a part of the play. If there is one thing Jihoon knows about the younger, then it’s exactly how he could rill the other up. Months of relationship paying off at times like these. Just barely showing his skin was already hard for the younger and Jihoon knew it, saw how his boyfriend clawed into his pants, the tent slowly building up.

He swayed his hips to a soft hum, slowly building up the rhythm to one of their favourite songs, moving suggestively to the rhythm. His head moving along while occasionally stealing glances at his boyfriend, seeing how the younger lightly gripped at the fabric beneath him now. Jihoon liked it when his man tried so hard to control himself, he found that unbelievably hot. It wasn’t hard science to know how to make Yoonbin lose control and Jihoon would use this to his advantage, just barely staying out of the other’s reach. Dancing was Yoonbin’s weak point, the younger had fallen for him when he had seen him dance for the first time and the song Jihoon had danced to had been not exactly suitable for children. He rolled his head, closing his eyes while exposing his Adam’s apple while slowly feeling himself, his arms moving down on his chest. Jihoon swayed some more, his own hands roaming his body more and more, biting his lips when he heard how Yoonbin tried suppress a low growl. 

Yoonbin licks his lips in an attempt to stay cool, having barely control over his own body but he gives in into the need of having the older close. Faster than Jihoon can react Yoonbin stands up, his hands going straight for the elder’s waist and he guides Jihoon closer, Yoonbin sitting down on the couch again. Without a second of delay he feels how Jihoon’s straddles him, making himself comfortable on his lap. 

“I wanted to tease you more.” Jihoon whispers against Yoonbin’s ear, his lips showing a pout.

“I enjoyed the sight but the night is not over yet, hyung.” 

His hands move from Jihoon’s waist to his back, slowly caressing it, feeling the well build back through the shirt. However, his hands stayed away from the sensual parts, not touching Jihoon where he wanted his hands, these sinful hands. Yoonbin knew what he could do with his hands, knew which places his boyfriend like to be touched but he avoided them, still set on the image of teasing his hyung like he had teased him – payback was sweet. 

Still it was hard to keep his composure up, the bubbling feeling inside his stomach washed over him. The greedy feeling of wanting Jihoon to get himself off on his legs, shaking that ass so beautiful like he had done so many times already. He really wanted to touch his boyfriend’s ass. 

Jihoon impatiently waits for Yoonbin’s next move, wanting nothing more than to tease Yoonbin back, the rubbing of his boyfriend’s hands over his back driving him insane. It was all too slow, too much teasing yet he wanted to tease the other himself. He wanted the younger to finally move on, giving him what he desired. There was no need to hold back after months of being together. 

He was sitting on Yoonbin’s lap, looking down from above while their eyes meet, Jihoon’s hands sneaked up into Yoonbin’s hair and Yoonbin’s hands finally came to a halt on his back, going down to lightly grip his waist. Jihoon can’t stop a moan when Yoonbin grasps his ass a little tight, kneading it in his hands. And Yoonbin, seeing a very sexual expression on Jihoon’s face, can’t help but to grab that little moan opportunity to ravage Jihoon’s mouth with his. It was a heated, lustful kiss with overflowing desire for each other. It was dirty, hot and so amazingly good, there was no breathing between it. It felt like their kiss was the air they breathed.

The kiss is sloppy and wet, one they had so many times before but it still woke up their desire. It was addictive and intoxicating, a kiss you could only get from the person you loved. Their lips roughly meeting with the hunger for more, with anticipation on what would soon follow. Still Yoonbin has the upper hand, biting and teasing Jihoon’s lip, drawing out a beautiful moan from his lover. Jihoon is slowly getting back on his track, he couldn’t afford to let Yoonbin take all control, he still wanted to show his boyfriend how he could make him feel. He grabbed a fistful of Yoonbin’s hair and rubbed himself on Yoonbin’s thigh, his crotch meeting the nicely build thigh. As the other let out a moan in surprise, his grip tightened on Jihoon’s ass, the feeling that Jihoon is giving him makes him unruly. 

Jihoon smirks at the reaction he draws, breaking the kiss and pulling Yoonbin’s head back further to reveal his neck, liking what he sees. Without hesitation Jihoon dives down, licking over the others Adam’s apple before, feeling the hot skin under his tongue before going to the side, kissing along Yoonbin’s veins. Feeling how they pulsate when his lips drew a long the veins, making him shudder unconsciously. A little rougher than normal he dragged his teeth across Yoonbin’s skin, happy when he feels how the younger vibrates under his touch, Yoonbin’s hands ghosting up to his waist again before gripping them hard, giving Jihoon no room to move. His hips would bruise for sure. With the iron grip Yoonbin had on him he needed to stop rocking his hips on the younger’s thigh, his cock already needing the friction it just had a second ago. 

Yoonbin can’t restrain himself anymore, he didn’t care whether Jihoon was still enjoying doing something on his neck, he pulled his boyfriend close to his crotch and he started dry humping on Jihoon’s clothed ass as he enjoyed the sensation Jihoon gave him. Jihoon let out a lewd moan at the sudden move, detaching himself from Yoonbin’s neck to throw his head back, closing his eyes as he enjoys the feeling. A groan left Yoonbin’s move when he felt how Jihoon met his hips on the way, the lust clouding his eyes when their eyes met. How fucked Jihoon looked on his lap, his lips red and swollen, the shirt loosely hanging off on one shoulder while his eyes portrayed nothing but desire. Desire for him. His hyung was beautiful like this, so incredible hot he wanted, no needed him right now. 

Getting a little impatient, he gestured Jihoon to close his legs around his back, lifting him up and carrying him towards the bed, making sure their mouths are occupied by each other. Teasingly he bit down on the older’s lip, feeling how he curved himself into Yoonbin’s body. Skilled he dodged the objects in his way, making sure Jihoon wasn’t hit by anything before stepping through the door and kicking it closed, Jihoon safely secured in his arms. Their crotches met with every step, the friction edging them both on, wanting to finally get rid of the fabrics that kept them away from each other. Jihoon’s hands played with his hair, tugging at it whenever he breathed out heavy at their crotches touching, making Yoonbin growl. Giving Yoonbin a break, his hand slid down the very veiny throat, along the chest before going up again, sneaking around the younger’s neck. 

Sitting down with Jihoon still wrapped around him, he pressed Jihoon even closer, feeling the older more and more, his heat slowly clouding his mind. Jihoon’s hand found their way into Yoonbin’s hair, tugging at it. Yoonbin broke the kiss, not without Jihoon’s impatient whine but he shushed him when he came closer, biting the older’s ear while whispering “ride me”. Jihoon shuddered, more than ready to comply and do just that, however he still wanted to tease the younger more but wanted to be teased himself too. A mischievous glint in his eyes sparked Yoonbin’s interest. 

“Binni~” 

“Hm?” Yoonbin hummed, licking his lips in pure lust, anticipating for what would come next.

“Prepare me?” 

Something snapped inside of Yoonbin, like a string being cut and the look his boyfriend gave him, send him overdrive. Yoonbin didn’t even hesitate, putting Jihoon down from his lap and immediately stood up to look for something, his eyes scanning the room. When he came back, Jihoon had already undressed himself, the shirt and underwear dropped off to the side, revealing the body which had been hidden underneath. Waiting impatiently for Yoonbin, his desire building up, his cock already perking up in excitement. Slightly taken aback, Yoonbin stopped on his tracks to look at Jihoon’s perfectly sculpted body, the defined stomach, the ravished lips, his sexy bottom. He can’t believe that what he’s seeing right now is his, his and only his. A man so perfect was his to ravish, to feel and fuck senseless, he was one lucky guy. After a second though, he regained himself and a smirk slowly crept up on his lips, making his expression look darker, sexier. He made his way towards the man in the bed, bend down a little and kissed him, way more hungrily than before. 

Surprised Jihoon gasps at the sudden kiss but kisses back immediately, moaning into the kiss when he felt that it was getting rougher, hotter than before. Jihoon wanted this man so much. His man. He felt like he had gone crazy in the younger’s absence, he needed the touch of Yoonbin, needed the feeling of his hands roaming all over his body to make him scream. So he clasped his arm around Yoonbin’s neck, pulling the other down with him on the mattress to indicate that he wanted more, needed more of him. Who needs teasing anyway, the only thing he needed was Yoonbin inside of him.

Yoonbin felt the other’s need and without separating their kiss, he opened the bottle of lube he got earlier and coated his fingers. “I’m doing it now,” he said while looking straight into Jihoon’s eyes, whispering hoarse against the elder’s lips. Both of their eyes portraying the desire they had for each other, knowing that it had been to long. Jihoon just hummed and closed his eyes in response as his hands clawed deeper into Yoonbin’s neck. Yoonbin slowly made his way towards the other’s bottom, one hand holding Jihoon’s leg away while he carefully inserting a finger with the other. 

It had been a while for the two, Yoonbin’s absents for weeks, so he wasn’t sure how much preparation Jihoon needed but as soon as his finger came inside, he uncontrollable smiled. Moving it in and out in a fast pace he kissed Jihoon’s temple while mumbling. “You naughty boy played with yourself when I wasn’t around, huh. You really missed me this much? Look at this, how stretched you already are. You planned this from the start didn’t you?” Jihoon needed to hold in a moan, feeling how Yoonbin found his spot immediately, making Jihoon shudder and arch his back. The words of the younger aroused him even more, he wanted him so much, had wanted to feel the real one and not the one in his fantasies. Yoonbin’s absence had driven him crazy. 

“You already prepared yourself for me,” Yoonbin said and put finger two and three in, “what is left for me? Tell me Jihoon, what do you want?”

“Mark me, claim me, show the world that I belong to you and that you are the only one for me.” Jihoon detached his face from Yoonbin’s shoulder, his voice sounding hoarse. “Give it to me.”

Jihoon’s nails dug deep into Yoonbin’s shoulders when he felt the younger pressed his bundle of nerves, making his head roll back, a loud moan escaping his lips. When Yoonbin took out his fingers Jihoon let out a whimper, missing the warmth and the feeling of being filled already, chasing after them. 

“Mark you? Claim you?” Yoonbin breaths out heavy, his voice laced with lust. “What did you imagine me doing, Ji? What do you want me to do to you? Tell me.” 

“I- “Jihoon hisses, his body shuddering. “Leave hickeys all over my body. I want all of our friends to see tomorrow how good you did me, that they see what your absence did to me.” With his hands finally giving Yoonbin’s back free, Jihoon’s hands cupped the younger’s cheeks and brought his face close, their breaths mingling. “Make me scream Binnie, be rough with me, just fucking do me already. I missed you so much.” 

“As you wish.”   
Yoonbin breathed out, detaching himself from the older completely. With a swift move he pulled his shirt away, feeling how his hot skin was met with the cool air around him, it had gotten to hot anyway. With his eyes on his boyfriend, Yoonbin got out of his jeans and underwear, leaving himself naked. Without any further delay he put the condom on, coating it in lub and giving Jihoon’s rim a good amount too, safe is safe. However, instead of closing the distance again he just sat down, a smirk displaying on his lips. With a nod downwards he gestured what he wanted and Jihoon wasn’t able to follow, had he just been held back from what he wanted again. 

“I still want you to ride me, Hoon.” 

Jihoon’s eyes snapped open, biting down on his lips at the bold words of his boyfriend, feeling how his cock ached at the words. Gulping he sat up, crawling over to his boyfriend, straddling his lap. Their cocks touched and Jihoon hissed at the feeling, getting impatient. With a last look at Yoonbin, Jihoon moved the younger to line up with him, sinking down on the hard one and feeling immediately the hot, satisfying feeling of being filled again. He swayed his hips a little, getting used to it before his arms found their way back to Yoonbin’s neck, holding on for support. 

The older yelped in surprise when he felt how Yoonbin thrusted upwards, their hips meeting and Jihoon moaned out at the it, beginning to bounce up and down on the hard length. Feeling the thickness filling hip up, the veins pulsating inside of him. Yoonbin closed the distance between them and began to nibble on the other’s skin, starting to form hickeys all over his boyfriend’s throat like he had wanted, biting down and tasting the older, his teeth grazing all of the elder’s sensitive spots. A bruise after the other appeared on the beautiful skin, purple reddish marks showing off what had happened and who had done it, marking what was rightfully his. Jihoon’s head lulled to the side, giving Yoonbin more access while he bounced up more and more, the friction he felt inside of him making him moan loudly. The pace fast and hard, Jihoon barely able to catch his breath and support himself while bouncing, the sensation making him see stars. Yoonbin’s name came over his lips more often than not, his voice getting rough from all the mixed sensations he felt while his hands clawed at the other’s back, adding another scare to the one’s he had already done prior. 

Yoonbin smirked at the sound of Jihoon’s breathy moans when their hips met, the elder’s cock bouncing against their stomach’s with every move and he decided to pleasure his lover even more, one of his hand starting to pump Jihoon’s length, feeling along the shaft, playing with the slit. The older chocked at the sudden feeling, letting out a long moan before collapsing against him, his hips stopping. His hand stopped also, feeling how the elder’s length pulsated in his hand. Chuckling Yoonbin detached himself from the other’s throat and looked at his boyfriend, seeing how fucked he looked like, how his eyes pleaded him to not stop what he was doing. With a peck to the elder’s lips he pushed Jihoon on the bed again, their hips still connected and he immediately picked up the pace again, finally fucking Jihoon into the sheets like he had wanted to do from the very beginning. The pace way faster than before, his hips snapping hard against Jihoon’s, the sound echoing back from the walls. While his one hand started to pump Jihoon again, the other begun to play with the elder’s nipple, twisting and teasing it. His hot breath ghosted over his boyfriend’s chest before he started to give kitten licks to the other nipple, teasingly biting and stretching it. The moans he earned where like a melody to his ears, bringing him closer to his own release. 

“B-binnie~” Jihoon whimpered when Yoonbin snapped his hips particular hard, knowing exactly how rough Jihoon liked to be touched. “I’m- ahh shit, so good. I’m close. Right there-” 

“You like this?” He growled against the hot skin, feeling how Jihoon arched his back, meeting his hips with his own. 

“So so good. Faster, harder, please binnie! I need you. Wanna come.” His boyfriend’s pleading got him riled up even more, his patience growing short. With a harsh thrust which had Jihoon rolling his head back, he detached himself and pinned Jihoon’s arms above the elder’s head, holding them strongly down. With his other hand he dug his nails into Jihoon’s hip, pulling the elder to meet him more with every thrust, making sure to fully disappear with every trust in the older. At this point Jihoon became a mumbling mess, moaning his boyfriends name, his toes curling when he felt his orgasm coming closer. “Ah- coming!”

Yoonbin hummed while he watched his boyfriend cum, the white strings all over his stomach and he moved nonetheless, fucking him through his orgasm. The way Jihoon clenched around him when he came made Yoonbin groan, chasing the feeling of getting his own soon. He heard how Jihoon whimpered when he slowly came back from his high, pleading him to keep moving, moving his hips as best as he could to give him the friction he needed to come. With sloppy thrusts he chased his own high, calling Jihoon’s name when he finally came, kissing the older as a matter of fact while he pressed himself as close as possible to the other. Their tongues danced in a heat but exhausted way, the kiss as rough as the sex had been. 

When Yoonbin came down from his own high, he rolled his hips one last time before pulling out, eyeing his lover while doing so. Catching his breath, he wanted to stand up and clean them up but Jihoon had another idea, pulling him down again with two greedy hands.

“Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always crossposted on my Twitter Account @SolreyItIs


End file.
